


Such White, So Christmas

by sullacat



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, I Blame Tumblr, Joanna has two daddies, M/M, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts and ramblings of Joanna McCoy, aged fifteen, as she makes her way home for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such White, So Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Sky Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268873) by [sullacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat). 



> This story is written as a tumblr blog. No, I'm not sure what I was thinking, other than it sounded like a good idea at the time. :D
> 
> Written as a companion to Big Sky Theory, my 2011 Star Trek Big Bang submission but it can be viewed independently without knowing anything about that story.

Please click here to read the story. I hope you enjoy it!

[Peace, Love, and Glitterlips - AKA Joanna McCoy's tumblrblog](http://peaceloveglitterlips.tumblr.com)


End file.
